God source
(God – Source - God Mind - ONENESS) The Eternal Force, Heart-Mind of God, is an unquantifiable construct of energy, consciousness, cognition and identity. Pure, sentient, creative force. This force perpetually expands through new manifestations of itself though it remains perpetually the same. This is so, since the perpetual expansion of creation is balanced eternally by reciprocal contraction - eternal stillness, the Great Void. The Force contains within itself, as a natural attribute of its being, a balance between stillness and motion, expansion, contraction, order and chaos, darkness and light, creation and the void... within which creation takes place. Together, these attributes represent the eternal state of "Is-ness"; without end, the very Beingness of God. Through this state the Cosmos is kept in perpetual balance, eternal stillness, eternal motion, and unending creation. In the process of perpetual Evolution, particularly in relation to human consciousness, the intended path held within the Seed of Consciousness, is the reintegration of identity for the eventual return to At-One-Ment and co-creatorship with God Source. God-Source expresses ALL Creation WITHIN ITSELF, the framework for manifestation of Time Matrices and Universes is NOT EXTERNAL to God-Source, it is INTERNAL. ALL Creation resides WITHIN God-Source and God-Source resides WITHIN ALL Creation. All Creation takes place WITHIN the consciousness of God and thus separation from God can only exist as the illusion of limited perception and forgetfulness of our original Source. God-Source sets creation in motion through perpetually engaging part of its awareness in Vibrational Downstepping, by which the Cosmic Eternal Life Creation is formed. On one level Source manifests as electrical expanding, oscillating currents and on the next level the currents of Source deflect to become opposite magnetic contracting or vibrating currents. When an individuation of God-Source experiences itself in a certain set of dimensional frequency bands (dimensions), we say it is Phase Locked. Through the 8 Hova Body structure Microcosmic and Macrocosmic life fields are intimately interconnected and intertwined, forming a Universal Unified Field of Consciousness expressed in the form of aware-ized energy, through which consciousness can perceive itself in objectification. In the manifestation process of Stair Step Creation, the entire Primal Substance of the universe itself is a conscious, living manifestation of the Omnipresent identity of God-Source, expressed in the form of energetic thought constructions, and thus all things manifest are living expressions of the Identity of God. The living fields of specifically ordered energy, through which a central God-Source expresses ITs consciousness in the form of manifestation, show us that God is a living Omnipresent Spirit that perpetually manifests as it moves through all things at all times, and that creation itself is continually and perpetually occurring. God is both manifest and non-manifest simultaneously; IT expresses as spiritual reality of consciousness and simultaneously this expression exists as the true natural laws and eternal dynamics of energetic Creation Physics. The scientific dynamics of Stair Step Creation imply the spiritual condition that God resides within and expresses directly through the human being, and exists within every manifest and non-manifest form in the exterior and interior worlds. It also implies that the worlds of external perception and finite beings are not the "real" reality, but rather thought-form constructs that appear to be real to individuated portions of God's eternal consciousness that are ensconced within them. In truth, these objectified worlds of form represent a holographic playground, contained within the creative mind of God-Source, which is the only real reality, through which God-as-living-consciousness expresses its desire to know and explore ITself AS infinite forms of creation. God IS all things. Through demonstrating the spiritual and scientific union of all things, the Stair Step Creation model also implies that everyone and everything belongs, and has a rightful place of honor and due respect, within the ONENESS of Creation. Yunasai All reality itself emerges from, and exists within, a Central Source of Creation that is commonly referenced to as Spirit, Source, God or God-Source. Guardian Angelic Nations often refer to this Central Source of Creation as the Yunasai (pronounced “You’-na-sigh”), which means “Central Point of All Union” and “Eternal Consciousness of the One-All” The Guardians refer to this Central Creative Source as the Yunasai and it is the sentient, creative identityin-energy through and within the cosmos and its part manifest. Human consciousness first individuates within the Source-God-Mind in the for of God-Seed, a eternal, electro-tonal gestalt of consciousness composed of pure conscious radiation, which exists within the Unified Field of Source Consciousness - The Yunasai. The God-Seed is imbued with the characteristics of consciousness possessed by the Yunasai, and thus creates within itself smaller constructs of consciousness that reflect the structures set by the Yunasai. (A process of exponential fractalization) The God Seed represents the Source Family of Gestalt Consciousness within which the levels of individuated identity have their being. The Yunasai creates many God-Seeds, and in relation to the structure of our Cosmic Order, there are 24 (2 sets of 12) Primary God-Seed Collectives within our cosmos and universes manifest. Creation of the God-Seed of Consciousness Gestalt is the first step in the Stair Step Creation. God Seed Within Source, at the level of the God seed, there are created sets of God Seeds. (12 in each set) The God-Seed is imbued with the characteristics of consciousness possessed by the Yunasai, and thus creates within itself smaller constructs of consciousness that reflect the structures set by the Yunasai. (A process of exponential fractalization) The God Seed represents the Source Family of Gestalt Consciousness within which the levels of individuated identity have their being. The Yunasai creates many God-Seeds, and in relation to the structure of our Cosmic Order, there are 24 (2 sets of 12) Primary God-Seed Collectives within our cosmos and universes manifest. They are known as the Yusette identities, and exist in a state of perpetual At-One-ment with the mind of God. Creation of the God-Seed of Consciousness Gestalt is the first step in the Stair Step Creation. All 12 Eckasha God Seed Flames are connected via the Eckasha-A Seed Atom Center Flame. Each of the God Seeds creates sets of 12 Monads, and each step-down in level of consciousness occurs in sets of 12. The God Seed, as the first level of individuation from Source, holds the full pattern of the original pulse of consciousness that you came into manifestation on. All manifestation, all individuation is based on sets of 12. The Monad , the Reuche Pillars, the Kathara Grid, the DNA---all based on a pattern of 12. The 12 position holds the entire pattern within itself. The Prima God Seeds are those that hold the full energy of the original pulse of consciousness. The Melchizedek God Seed is one of these, and it represents the 12 position in its set of 12 God Seeds. It contains within it the ‘codes’ (the light and sound template patterns that allow for expression of consciousness in form) of all of the others in its set, and is therefore capable of resetting the pattern of any of those other God Seeds if there are problems in the step-down levels of the family lines. All humans are connected to the Melchizedek God Seed, although there are some beings currently in human bodies that originally came from other God Seeds. Because the Melchizedek God Seed is one of the God Seeds that has held the integrity of most of its family lines intact, representatives of this line exist on the cosmic and other levels of being as the Melchizedek Priesthood. The human lineage is directly descended from this God Seed, and originated to address the problem of monadic reversal, which occurs when consciousness in the time matrix gets disconnected from its monadic level of being. You can think of the Monad as the aspect of Source, and ourselves, that sets the pattern out of which every aspect of our reality is made. When we talk about the Seed Atom or Azur-A , we inevitably end up talking about the Monad as well, as they are deeply connected, essentially different aspects of the same thing. Krist Code The Krist Code is the Perpetual Motion and Precise Mathematical-Geometrical Instructions for the Creation Program from God Source. The Kathara Lines form the structure framework of the Kathara Grid and exist in precise angular and proportional relationship to each other, according to the ratios of the energy balance SET by the Krist Code. The original Eternal Nature of God-Source Itself, and thus that of All Creation, remains always perpetual and constant, due to the mechanisms of Self-healing through Starburst that God-Source intended, imbued and sets in motion, (through the directives of the Eternal Life Krist Code) as the foundations for First Creation. Everything including every single Partiki in the Universe has an encryption. Eternal Life emerged from the original encryption set into the first Partiki, called the Krist Code. From this point, Creation emerges and expands and as it does so, the encryption expands and becomes more complex, but is still based on the Krist Code and Base-12 encryption. The Krist Code allows for full At-One-ment to be experienced while being in Manifestation within Source. Krist Krist Grid: The first level of creation and the closest to Source. The first tree of life or Kathara Grid. Things that are built upon the mathematical programming of the Krist Grid are referred as Kristos. It means that they have an open conduit of circulation of Consciousness and Life Force Energy (ManU) between the manifestation fields and God Source directly, so they are eternal life as opposed to finite life. They are eternal free energy systems as opposed to finite energy systems that struggle and compete for power or for energy. Thus, when we talk about Kristos, we talk about concepts as far as consciousness, but we also talk about very, very specific universal mechanics. Through the ManU-ManA-EirA God-Force Divine Trinity the "Divine Child" of the Cosmic Krist (Known on the smaller UNIVERSAL level as the "CHRIST") is perpetually born. The Cosmic Krist is the living God-Force consciousness filed created through the specific combining of the ManU-ManA-EirA God-Forces within a very specific "DIVINE DESIGN", by which the First Creation of Manifest Expression could occur, was enabled to remain perpetually in motion, and through which God-Source and its many manifestations of SELF can retain an Eternal, Perpetual OPEN interrelationship. The Krist is the specifically arranged Living Manifestation Template, existing with the "Divine Trinity" ManU-ManA-EirA God-Force Consciousness Field, which perpetually holds the DIVINE BLUEPRINT or precise "Technical Specifications of DIVINE ORDER" upon and through which Eternal Life Cosmic Creation is created. The word "Krist" and "Kristallisation" are drawn from the first set of 7 vibrational encryptions to emerge into audible outer expressions of consciousness sound cells from phasing of the Inner Hub ADON Bud Cluster (the "Bud-Aahs" of the Inner Monadic 1st Eternal Life Creation) of 6 Primordial Outer Tones: Ka Ra Ya Sa Ta Ha La Are known as the KRYST-Hala' of the "Aah" 1st Great Void - or - the Kryst-(h)aL(a)Aah, the Tonal Core of Outer First Creation. The Eckasha Aah AhaLaah' - Body is known as the "Body of the Krist", "the first Sun of God-Source", as it represents the first outer manifest Krystallisation of God-Force Consciousness into electro-magnetic radiation "aware-ised eternal energy" expression. The Kryst-HaLa pattern is the encryption held by this Core First Light Unit called the Tauren. God Worlds (Eckasha Aah Universe) The God Worlds are composed of different Domains. The God Worlds of the Outer Domain or manifest worlds - Outer Worlds - (where we reside) emerge form the Middle Domain, and the Middle Domains emerge form the Inner Domains (Inner Hub Worlds) which in turn emerge form the Core of Creation. This is a movement in and out from the Core of Creation as opposed to the up and down movement within our Star Gates. The levels closest to God/Source is known as the Eckasha-Aah Universe or God World. * 1 Eckasha Aah God World = 4 Eckasha-A Spectra = Level 4 Eckasha-Ash Body * 1 Eckasha-A Spectra = 4 Eckasha Corridors = Level 3 Eckasha-A Body * 1 Eckasha Corridor = 4 Ecka Worlds = Level 2 Eckasha Body * 1 Ecka Worlds = 4 Veca Universes = Level 1 Ecka-Veca Body * 1 Veca Universe = 4 15-Dimensional Time Matrices. (4 Quadrants) Where we exist is considered the Outer Domain Worlds as we exist in the last steps of manifestation. There are also the Middle Domain Worlds, the Inner Domain Worlds and the Core Domain of Creation. Due to Partiki Phasing, through which each Partiki creates a Particum (PCM) and a parallel Partika (PKA) unit, each of the God Worlds has a Particum side as well as a parallel (at 90°) Partika side. Every Veca Universe has a parallel Veca Universe. Every Ecka World has a parallel Ecka World, an so on. Our Time Matrix corresponds to the Particum (PCM) side which has a corresponding parallel Partika (PKA) Time Matrix in our Veca System. The Eckasha Aah AhaLaah' - Body of the First Manifest Eternal Consciousness Body of the "Outer World" Creation Domains. It emerges from the Inner Yunasai ReshA-Aah 1st Hub of First Creation. The contains 15 Yunasum Cells, the First 15 spherical Domains of Outer First Creation. The Eckasha Aah AhaLaah' - Body is known as the "Body of the Krist", "the first Sun of God-Source", as it represents the first outer manifest Krystallisation of God-Force Consciousness into electro-magnetic radiation "aware-ised eternal energy" expression. Outer creation Universal Manifestation Template The Universal manifestation Template is made of fixed points of frequency, which form upon condensed fission-fusion points of energy-consciousness units called ante-matter Partiki. These fixed points of frequency form Scalar-Standing-Waves, which create the Template of vibrational energy that is the blueprint within all space-time-matter manifestation. (See: Morphogenetic Field, Energy Matrix, Time Matrix) All matter forms and forms of consciousness, including planetary bodies and human bodies, are manifested through a morphogenetic (form-holding) imprint (Morphogenetic Field), which exists as a quantity of crystalline (that's why it's also called crystal body), electro-tonal energetic substance that is composed of specific patters of frequency. Forms come into manifestation and evolve, as patterns of frequency are drawn into the forms' morphogenetic field, from the dimensional frequency bands of the Unified Field of energetic substance within which the morphogenetic field is placed. This drawing-in of frequency progressively expands the morphogenetic field and creates evolution of form progressively upward through the 15-dimensional universe. (Time Matrix) Energy Matrix The first individuated manifestation of a reality field, in the Primal Order of cosmic structure, that emerges from Source as an inaudible vibration field composed of mixed units of Primal Substance, which collectively form the three eternal Primal Sound Fields and their Primal Tonal-vibration Life Force currents. The 3 Primary Sound Fields are collectively referred as the Energy Matrix or Khundaray Fields. The life-field of the Khundaray or Energy Matrix is composed of massive gestalts of Eternal Sentient Consciousness, from an within which the Primal Light Fields, dimensional Time Matrices and all individuated life forms emerge into manifest expression. The Cosmic Manifestation Template (MF) is called the ENERGY MATRIX. Within the ENERGY MATRIX there are many smaller manifestation templates (Time Matrix) upon which the Universes are structured. Universal Manifestation Templates are called TIME MATRICES. There are uncountable Time Matrices within the Energy Matrix, which are collectively referred as The Time Matrix. The 3 Primal Sound Field – the Khundaray, of the Energy Matrix, from and through which the conscious life field of our Time Matrix is seeded. The 3 levels (Sound Fields) of the Energy Matrix are: The Primal Sound Fields are vast fields of Conscious Living Energy that form the first expression of Source/God into manifestation (Energy Matrix). These Sound Fields form the Conscious energy that is “stepped down” into the next expression of God in the Primal Light Fields. In the process of God/Source stepping down Living Units of Consciousness into matter, Sound energy or frequency is “stepped down” into Living Light Energy or frequency. The Light Fields are made of a more “dense” frequency than the Sound Fields since they are the next step “down” in the creation of solid matter. One could think of the Primal Sound Fields as the Inside Song of Creation. Everything in manifestation has its core song, and every matter form has a core song or “frequency” which is ‘unique to it, as an expression of God/Source. These Conscious Living Sound Fields are also known as the Ascended Master collectives. Universal Life Force Currents All things in manifest existence are perpetually fed energy and consciousness, in the form of interdimensional frequency, via the Universal Life Force Currents. # Khundaray: The three levels of Primal Sound Field Currents that form the Energy Matrix. Eckatic, Polaric and Triadic Currents of Standing Sound Vibration. # Kee-Ra-ShA: The three levels of Primal Light Field Currents emanating from Primal Sound Field form First-Cause Ante-Matter Density Dimensional Light Field of the Time Matrix. Eckatic-Blue Flame D-13 (Primal Ray from which the 2 other Primal Rays emerge), Polaric-Gold Flame D-14, Triadic-Violet Flame D-15 # Maharata: Three levels of frequency, D-10, D-11 and D-12, interwoven together to form the D-12 Omni-Polar Universal Christos Field of Pre-Matter Density Hydroplasmic Liquid Light. (Divine Blueprint Pale-Silver Liquid Light) # Antakarana: 9 levels of polarized electro-magnetic energy frequency that form 3 currents of 3-dimensional energy called the Universal Kundalini, which form lower frequency dimensions 1-9, creating Etheric, Semi-Etheric and Gross-physical Matter Densities. Kee-Ra-ShA (Kundalini Energy - Pillar of Light - Silver Cord - Um Shaddai Ur) The 3 Primal Creation Frequencies - Primary Light Fields - or Currents: the Kee-Ra-ShA. When ALL of the frequencies within the 3 embodied Kundalini Currents, the 4th Kundalini Current - The Kee-Ra-ShA is activated. The Kee-Ra-ShA 3 Primal Light Fields are often called the Um Shaddai Ur (Pillar of First Cause Light), from which the 12 Rays of the Universal Kundalini Life Force Currents emerge. Primary Light Fields (Universal Life Force Current) of Density-5: dimensions 13, 14 and 15 of our Time Matrix. The Kee-Ra-ShA is the life-force energy that creates and maintains the physical body and consciousness while in manifestation. It is a complex system of inter-dimensional energy structures and conduits through which the energy and consciousness of Source perpetually flows through the identity and its manifest parts. The Kee-Ra-ShA energies represents a continual pulse of energetic substance that moves from the God-Seed into the scalar grids of the 8 Hova Bodies, through which identities in time are sustained. All biological organisms have a form of Kee-Ra-ShA energies that are structured in ways characteristic to the morphogenetic order of the form. Universal Kundalini 9 levels of polarized electro-magnetic energy frequency that form 3 currents (Life Currents) of 3-dimensional energy called the Universal Kundalini, which form lower frequency Dimensions 1-9, creating Etheric, Semi-Etheric and Gross-physical Matter Densities. ManU-ManA-EirA (Divine Trinity - Life Force - Primal Force Currents) (ManU - Void, ManA - Light, EirA - Sound) The Primal Force Currents are the forms that Consciousness takes on in order to come into manifestation... these forces are made up of Partiki/Partika/Particum which are units of Consciousness that cycle in a specific way through all the levels of the anatomy in the Manifestation-Transduction Sequence according to the Krist Code. They are the fabric of the Unified Field and the substance of the Scalar Waves that form the Templates upon which matter and consciousness manifest. The living expression of God-Source identity as God-Force or eternal LIFE FORCE in known as the ManU Force that is composed of De-polarized "OMNI-POLAR" (Tri-polar) positive-negative-neutral charge PARTIKI units. This ManU Force is often known as the "Holy Spirit" or "Great Spirit". From within the unified ManU expression of God-Source emerge simultaneously the 2 smaller, polarized "Divine Masculine and Divine Feminine" ManA and EirA God-Force/Life Force expressions. Together these first 3 expressions of God-Source AS God-Force/Life Force create the TRUE "Divine Trinity" of Cosmic Creation. The ManU, ManA and EirA God-Force Life Forces are NOT external "Creator Gods" demanding "worship"; they represent the first three levels of living God-Source consciousness expressing as conscious, sentient, intelligent Life Force energy, existing within God-Source. ALL energy, consciousness and manifestation emerge WITHIN and are COMPOSED OF the Life Force energies of the God-Force Trinity. Separation from God-Source is only an illusion we can create for ourselves while within individuated manifestation, when we forget the OMNIPOTENT nature of Creation through the OMNIPRESENT God-Force Divine Trinity. The Eternal INTERNAL Flame of ManU (Holy Spirit) energy is often called the "Amoraea Flame", which means "Eternal Flame of Divine Love." Source creates the first downstepping, and through this process creates Within Itself: * The ManU - 1st PKI - Void Eternal Still point * The EirA - 1st PCM - pre-sound vibration - Divine Mother Creation Seed - Contracting receiving force. * The ManA - 1st PKA - pre-light, Divine Father Creation Spark - Expanding Transmitting Force. The Cosmic Shield of ManU-Holy Spirit consciousness serves as the Cosmic STILL POINT of Creation, and holds within itself the smaller Cosmic Templates of Divine Masculine-ManA and Divine Feminine-EirA consciousness, called the POLARITY SHIELDS, through which sets of negativeelectrical charge Particum Universes and Positive-electrical charge Parallel Partika Universes characterized by the experience of space-time-matter-movement, perpetually circulate into and out of manifestation through the Cosmic Shield and the inherent KRIST CODE DESIGN of the Cosmic-Kristiac and Universal-Christiac Merkabic Circulatory System. The Holy Spirit Eternal Internal Flame is NOT just a "spiritual concept", it is a tangible, quantifiable standing-wave of living ManU God-Force consciousness expressing in the form of a standing-wave of Energy Radiation, within the Universal Christos Seed Atom AND within the embodied Personal God-Spark (Azur-A) Seed Atoms of every living manifest form. Eckasha 1 Eckasha Corridor = 4 Ecka Worlds. One of the 4 corridors of one Eckasha - A Spectra of God Worlds. The Eckasha or Yunasai Universal God-Seed Code carries the Photo-sonic mathematical programs of the Primal Sound Fields AND bridging God-Seed vibration rhythms connecting to Source. The Eckasha is also called the Eckasha God Seed and carries the mathematical frequency corresponding to the underlying structure of key aspects of our Universal system called the Ecka and Eckasha Universes. This beautiful symbol holds highly complex and powerful God World frequencies in addition to the frequencies of the 6-pointed pale Silver Hierophant. Eckasha is a symbol code, a geomancy (mathematical, geometrical program), which holds and directs mathematical realities of scalar wave interactions within the planetary shields. A large portion of our scalar templates is built on the Eckasha. When we begin to activate those portions of our templates, we can begin running the sub-harmonics of the Khundaray, the Kee-Ra-ShA, and the beginning of the frequencies of the Eckasha Universe, the one above the Inner Ecka one. Frequencies run through the Inner Ecka and down to us in our Universe. The Eckasha symbol is an Ecka Code. Using optical pineal induction, it goes into the corresponding correct part of the scalar shields and DNA template and stars creating activation. The Tone is: Um ah A'ThrA' E' naA. ManU - "EC", the "Void"/"Womb"/God-Spirit/Divine Source creates Partiki-Reion-Raeon-Ionon-Neutron Units. ManA - "Ka", the "Light"/God-Spark/Divine Father creates PartikA-Trions-Ectrons-Dions-Electron Units EirA - "Sha", the "Sound"/God-Seed/Divine Mother creates Particum-Meajhon-Eiron-Mion-Proton Units Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Spiritual